The real Ghostbusters 3
by MicPed
Summary: This story is for Harold Ramies, honoring his comedic genius and his immortal character Egon Spengler. Egon is the McGuffin and the linchpin of the story. It is an homage to all Ghostbusters movies, video games, comic books and cartoons. And to give the Ghostbusters of our youth the proper farewell and to usher in the era of a new Ghostbusters generation.


**Ghostbusters III**

 **Intro**

Thirty years have passed since the last massive apparitional manifestation in New York City.

Since then, work has been scarce for the Ghostbusters and they have kept themselves floating with small time jobs, clearing hunted mansions and the occasional graveyard surveillance stakeout.

On this night they receive a distress call from an old familiar place…

 **Sedgewick Hotel**

It is a rainy night with thunder and lightning. The old "Sedgewick Hotel" neon logo is buzzing and the "S" sporadically flickers. Outside the Hotel, Ecto-1 arrives and four persons get out of the car (no faces showing). Peter and Ray are talking about the rain.

Peter Venkman: "I hate cold showers."

Ray Stantz: "Well, At least we will get dry now. Ah, this place takes me back."

They get their gear and slam the car door, focusing on the Ghostbusters logo on the door.

Inside, the hotel is soggy everywhere. Peter is wet and mortified. The hotel manager rushes towards them.

Hotel manager: "Thank god, you came so quickly. It has been going on for hours and now it is really getting out of hand. Thirty-four years… nothing and now suddenly again. Whatever weird conjuring these people did up there back then, it never really disappeared. Oh yes, the elevators are out of order because of the water damage to the building... stairs are to your right."

Ray Stantz: "Don't you worry, this time we will give you the full cleaning package with a discount. When we are finished, there will be no more spooking here."

They walk through the entrance lobby, to the staircase.

Peter Venkman: "A discount, Ray? There they are… our old foe… stairs!"

Winston Zeddemore: "My knees are killing me. Are our packs getting five pounds heavier with every job?"

Ray Stantz: "We really should talk about air transportation again and soon."

Peter Venkman: "Maybe we should carry oxygen tanks, instead of proton packs."

Egon Spengler: "The weight of an oxygen tank and maneuverability of such in contrast to a proton pack, would be considerable…"

Peter ironically: "It was a thought not fully thought through from my side Egon... sorry."

The twelfth floor looks like a ghost version of the bottom of an ocean. A quarter inch of ectoplasmic liquid covers the floor, making funny squishy sounds when walked upon. The lights in the hallways flicker sporadically on/off, making the whole scenario spooky and scary. Sea cucumber, starfishes, seagrass, coral and other elements from the sea are growing up the walls. The Ghostbusters turn on their flashlights and shine down the hallways, unable to see all the way to the end. Everything is dark, cold and clammy.

Ray Stantz: "Fascinating, we haven't seen this kind of ectoplasmic activity for years."

Peter Venkman: "So, where is the singing shellfish?"

Egon Spengler: "The structure of the building is substantially damaged. We must tread very carefully."

Ray Stantz: "There is some serious Deja vu going on here."

Ray and Egon search one side of the twelfth floor, while Peter and Winston examine another part. Suddenly, a fin appears at the end of the hallway floor and moves towards Peter and Winston. Right before them the dead shark from "Jaws" (ghost version) thrusts itself out of the carpeted floor. Peter's partical thrower jams and Winston behind him is to slow. They are both knocked over and slimed. The Shark hunts Ray and Egon. Ray blasts his thrower, but the ghost-shark lashes its tail, hitting Ray and making him blast through the whole area. The ground underneath them grumbles and a side of the building collapses, taking Egon with it. The Ghostbusters run down the stairs, with the building collapsing around them. They grab the hotel manager in the lobby and make it out just in time, before the Sedgwick hotel is reduced to rubbles.

Ray turns to the hotel manager: "Was anybody in there except you?"

Hotel manager: "No, the hotel was evacuated hours ago."

Winston Zeddemore: "Egon…."

Ray and Peter are in deep shock and concern.

 **Police precinct**

Police officer: "Ok, tell me what happened."

Ray Stantz: "An ectoplasmic class five apparition forced the structural implosion of the building."

Police officer: "… What!"

Peter Venkman: "A ghost destroyed the hotel."

Police officer: "Can you confirm this?"

Hotel manager: "Well, it seems like inevitable currents of events lead to this…"

Police officer sighs: "Ok, you are free to go. But don't leave the city, in case we have more questions. And do not go downtown. The whole area around the hotel is sealed off. There is nothing you can do. Go home."

Peter Venkman: "Ok guys, I am going home for a few hours, see you first thing tomorrow."

Ray Stantz: "Ok, say hallo to Dana."

 **Firehouse**

After a long night at the police precinct Ray and Winston arrive at the firehouse tired and wet.

Ray Stantz: "I can't believe it."

Winston Zeddemore: "I know."

Ray Stantz: "If I just would have been a second faster..."

Winston Zeddemore: "There is nothing you could have done differently."

Ray Stantz: "My reaction time is not what it used to be."

Winston Zeddemore: "Ray, none of us has a fast reaction time anymore. Let's face it, we are too old for this job."

Ray Stantz: "Yeah, it definitely feels that way. But why did it take Egon to realize it."

Winston smiles a little sad: "Because… who else are you gonna call?"

They sit at the table and look melancholic at each other, as ghost Egon suddenly enters the room and sits down with them. He is wet and complains, that no one waited for him. The guys look shocked at him, because he does not know he is deceased.

Egon Spengler: "Argh, once more I feel like the floor of a taxi cab. What happened? Is everybody alright? Where were you all?"

Ray Stantz: "Egon?!"

Egon Spengler: "My head is pounding, I have no idea how I got here. It's all a blur. Tomorrow, I will conduct a thorough head examination."

Winston Zeddemore: "Egon… would you please look in the mirror."

Egon steps towards a mirror, while Ray and Winston stare at him.

Egon Spengler: "It seems I have changed or shed my biological matter."

Ray Stantz: "Yes, so it would seem."

Egon Spengler: "Interesting... actually this condition gives me a unique insight, to further investigate the paranormal state of being and to perform self-awareness tests on a supernatural existence level never possible before."

Winston Zeddemore: "That's all fascinating Egon, but don't you realize…"

Suddenly a bright light tunnel (like in the movie "ghost") appears and a strange female ghost voice speaks to them.

Tiamat: "At last, one of you crossed over. I have waited such a long time."

Ray and Winston look in horror as Egon is sucked into the light tunnel, unable to help him.

Ray Stantz: "Who are you, what do you want?"

Tiamat: "I am Tiamat. Soon all will tremble at the sound of my name, very soon."

Ray Stantz: "Tiamat… Oh, no."

They stare into the blinding light, while the famous intro music starts and the movie begins. We see Ecto-1 drive through the night streets of New York, while cast members' names are being presented.

 **Peter's apartment**

Ecto-1 stops in front of an apartment building. It´s Peter and Dana's home. Dana´s Cello and Peter´s ghost gear (the little technical toy) stand side by side in the corner. Ray knocks at the door and a very tired Peter, with a nightcap and matching striped nightshirt, opens. Ray and Winston rush in.

Ray Stantz: "Peter, Egon has been taken."

Peter Venkman: "What... I mean… what?"

Ray Stantz: "Egon came back to the firehouse as a ghost. There was a bright light, a woman spoke and bam…he was gone. Her name was Tiamat… sister of Gozer!"

Peter looks at him totally oblivious.

Ray Stantz: "Gozer….stay pufft…motherpussbucket…?!"

Peter Venkman: "Ah, yes… the thingy…"

Ray Stantz: "You won't believe, what we saw. I mean this thing just…"

Peter Venkman: "Dana, the boys are here."

From the bedroom you hear a very tired voice:

Dana Barrett: "Oh god, which apocalyptic monster is it THIS time?"

Ray Stantz: "Hi Dana… Tiamat."

Together with Dana, the Ghostbusters sit with a cup of coffee and talk about what has happened.

Ray Stantz: "Back when we fought Gozer, I came across the name Tiamat. Tiamat and Gozer were siblings and at the same time bitter rivals. They fought each other for millennia's. In Sumerian mythology, the god Marduk, chopped Tiamat into four pieces and thereby created the four elements (water, earth, air, fire). It is said that when Marduk is distracted, Tiamat will awake from her slumber and slip back together. This has apparently happened. Since we destroyed Gozer, Tiamat has been lurking in the dark, waiting for one of us to cross over. I don't know if she wants revenge for her brother or this is some kind of takeover, now that Gozer is gone. But, what does she want with a Ghostbuster?

Dana Barrett: "Maybe she wants to lure you all in, so that she can fight you on her turf or she wanted someone who has knowledge of your technology."

Ray Stantz: "And who knows more about our gadgets, than Egon. With his knowledge, she can render us defenseless, she can open the grid and who knows what else."

Winston Zeddemore: "We need to get him back and fast."

Ray Stantz: "This is a kind of force we've never encountered before. In Mesopotamian religion she is seen as the embodiment of chaos and she defeated Gozer once, banishing him from this dimensional plane. We are talking a possible class eight here! At the Sedgewick, we couldn't even handle a common class five anymore."

Dana looks at Peter: "You know who to call…"

 **Firehouse**

Ray and Winston are back at the fire house and tell their new secretary Julia Kendricks, that they need hiring and are interviewing new potential recruits at the fire house.

The bubble gum chewing, clairvoyance-enthusiast Julia is cute, but not too bright.

Ray Stantz: "Julia, please notify, that we a hiring again. Age between twenty-five and thirty-five, physically robust, education in parapsychology or other related physic, science or technical areas are a plus, but not desired. And a healthy interest in topics like: Atmospheric ghost lights , Esotericism , Spiritualism, Paranormal topics related to extra-terrestrial life , mythological powers , the Occult , Chinese spirit possession, Pyramidology , Reincarnation, Art Bell's Dark Matter theory, Kirlian photography, Gurdon Lights, Devil's Footprints, the Bermuda Triangle and Bigfoot."

While Ray is talking Julia is focusing on her computer screen, like she is writing down his words, but she is just getting ready.

Julia Kendricks: "Ok Ray, I am ready. Will you repeat that again?"

Ray Stantz: "… Be right back."

Ray to Winston: "God, I miss Jeanine sometimes."

Winston Zeddemore: "Yeah, but you know how she and Egon…."

Julia in the background: "Spirittualismus, Pyramiddel-allergies, devil's handprints…"

Ray Stantz sighs: "Yeah…"

Ray walks out of the frame, while Winston smiles and shakes his head, as Ray is heard in the background saying:

Ray Stantz: "Oh, and Julia…please remember...always send everything electronic not psychic, thank you."

 **Oscar's apartment**

Peter's old apartment, where Oscar now lives. He was expelled from Columbia University and is now working at Crestwood Cremation and Funeral Services. Oscar has a tense relationship with his biological father and his stepfather Peter. Peter wanted him to learn the Ghostbuster trade and take over the business for years, but without success.

The phone rings and you hear Oscar talking to Peter, while we move through the apartment.

On the walls, we see the Joe Namath jersey in a glass frame and pictures of his youth: Him with the Ghostbusters, his family and Slimmer. Telling Oscars life in visuals and how happy he was back then.

Oscar Barrett: "Hi Peter, yes… ok… yes… ok…. ok. Look, I am running late for work. Can we meet up later? Ok, see you at eight...ok, see you then."

 **Firehouse**

Ray and Winston are interviewing new potential recruits. You see the fire house from outside and hear Ray talking.

Ray Stantz: "Actually, we are looking for somebody a bit younger."

Chevy Chase: "Yeah, but can anybody do this?" (Doing his cigarette trick from the 1984 Ghostbusters music video)

Ray Stantz: "Yeah…, we don't smoke anymore." (with regret in his eyes)

Keanu Reeves as Constantine holding his dragon breathe stick.

Ray Stantz: "No no, no need to show us, thank you."

Constantine leaves without a word.

Ray to Winston: "Angry young man!"

Ray Parker Junior trying out as "the black guy" saying: "Holy shit."

Ray Stantz: "Now, that's just being presumptuous."

Winston Zeddemore: "I like him."

Simon Hardt and Timothy Middle show up at the firehouse. They are friends from MIT and saw the hiring add.

Ray Stantz: "Welcome guys, can you briefly introduce yourself?"

Simon Hardt: "Hi, I am Simon Hardt... big fan... yes, thirty-four years old and I have a PhD from MIT, more specifically, mechanical engineering. We both have (pointing at Middle, who smiles and waves). I am currently working on a recalibrated RF capture device. Using a wireless transmitter and a distinct signal, that can bounce and reflect off an ectoplasmic entity, the device, when incorporated into neo wired T-ray goggles, enables a silhouette of the entity, through solid matter."

Ray Stantz: "So… you can see a ghost… through a wall, for example!?"

Simon Hardt: "Exactly, but it's still in its infancy. Man, as a kid, I always played you guys with a vacuum cleaner. You too?"

Hardt looks at Middle. Timothy Middle just smiles, shaking his head.

Simon Hardt continues without pause: "Back then I imagined, if I couldn't be a Ghostbuster, then a fireman. So this is pretty cool being here. I saw a magazine once, where you did a tour of this place, arcade games and everything. I am also big on computer science and a vivid reader. I like reading about the mystical, especially…."

Ray interrupts: "You like Roylance Guide to Secret Societies and Sects?"

Simon Hardt: "I was just about to say that, how do you know about it?"

Ray Stantz: "I had my own bookstore once"

Simon Hardt smiles: "Ray´s occult books! I did not connect the dots. That was your store, of course."

Ray and Simon are hitting it off talking and talking.

Middle looks at Winston: "So, how is it being the quotas filler here?"

Winston Zeddemore: "If you get the gig, ask me again in thirty years."

In the background you hear Ray and Simon laughing and talking about Tobin's Spirit Guide.

 **Oscar's apartment**

Peter Venkman: "Hi hotdog."

Oscar Barrett: "Oh man, don't call me that anymore."

Peter Venkman: "Sorry, so how is work… customers annoying?"

Oscar Barrett: "Well, they are all a bunch of stiffs."

They look ironically at each other, because of the bad joke and the awkward situation.

Peter Venkman: "Well…you can always come working for us. We are currently thinking about replacements and your name is practically on the uniform already."

Oscar Barrett: "I switched my last name back to moms."

Peter Venkman: "Oh… ok… still… it's a good job."

Oscar Barrett: "Oh really, no regular income, 24/7 availability, governmental interference, no social life…"

Peter Venkman: "Ok, ok, so it's no glamourous desk job, but… you know… you get to shoot at stuff."

Oscar Barrett: "Yeah, and get sued, when you miss and hit the fine china. Look Peter… when I was growing up, you were my hero and all I wanted was to be like you. There was nothing cooler than ghostbusting and seeing you on TV. But then I grew up. You are barely making it as it is and I do not want to captain a sinking ship."

Peter Venkman: "Understood, actually I did not come to talk about this. The thing is… Egon passed away and his ghost has been taken by a very angry demon lady and we are way too busted for a rescue mission. Will you at least help us try getting him back?"

Oscar Barrett: "… That was a lot at once…"

Peter smiles hopefully: "Do it for the old man?"

Oscar Barrett: "Ok, I'll do it… for Egon."

Peter and Oscar drive in Peter's private car, with the new Manhattan skyline as the backdrop, while The Doors "Ghost song" plays. A twenty seconds NYC tribute.

 **Firehouse**

Peter and Oscar get to the firehouse and meet the two new recruits, Timothy Middle and Simon Hardt.

Ray Stantz: "Hi Peter, meet Timothy and Simon."

Peter Venkman: "Hi guys and welcome to the team. We've had very successful recruitment experiences so far with Winston and Rookie. By the way, where is he now?

Ray Stantz: "He's…"

Peter Venkman: "Anyway, no worries. You'll do great."

Oscar Barrett: "Hi, I am Oscar."

Simon Hardt: "Simon Hardt."

Oscar Barrett: "Simon Hardt!?... Hackbusters!?… the MIT green building!?… the smiley face!?"

Simon Hardt: "Yeah, how did you know about that?"

Oscar Barrett: "Even at Columbia we heard about that one".

Simon Hardt: "No way, that is incredible…"

Simon and Oscar hit it off right away, while Middle turns to Peter.

Timothy Middle: "Be honest, am I just cannon fodder?"

Peter Venkman: "Of course not, you are a vital part of the team. Gentlemen, don't forget you also need a geek."

Simon Hardt: "… We are geeks!?"

Peter Venkman: "No… thick glasses, big hair, no humor."

Oscar Barrett: "I know the perfect guy. Back at my time at Columbia. Maximillian Klugger, he was the youngest ever to receive the David B. Truman alumni award. We did a project together and I burned down the lab. That's why I was expelled."

Peter Venkman: "You are a true Venkman!"

Oscar Barrett: "He is brilliant, dry and has a sweet tooth, you'll love him."

 **Columbia University**

Peter, Oscar and Ray enter the building

Peter yells: "Oh Dean Jaeger, we are back!"

Maximillian Klugger is in his dorm room, working on a complicated device.

Oscar Barrett: "Hi Max!"

Maximillian Klugger: "Just a moment. I need to connect this external modification system with the originator adaption."

Peter Venkman: "Oh, he is in."

Maximillian Klugger non-excited: "Eureka... God morning Oscar, what can I assist you with?"

Oscar Barrett: "Good to see you Max. Oh, you don't wear glasses anymore. This is Ray and Peter."

Max Klugger dead serious: "Laser… I am familiar with the Ghostbusters. They are legendary, larger than life, iconic individuals and I worship them… What can I assist you with?

Oscar smiles: "They want you to join the new team and become a Ghostbuster. Isn't that great!"

Max Klugger: "Aha… where is Egon Spengler?"

Oscar Barrett: "That's why we are here. He has been taken and dragged to another dimension and we are assembling a rescue team."

Max Klugger: "... I have a rare 1987 collectable, mint condition Egon Spengler action figure. Will he sign it?"

Oscar Barrett: "… I am pretty sure… if you save him out of the clutches of a demonic spirit… he will sign it."

Max Klugger: "Good, my days here seem numbered anyway, no ingenuity. This will give me the perfect excuse to flex my innovative muscles."

Ray Stantz: "And all the Twinkies you can eat!"

Max Klugger serious: "Butterfingers!"

 **Firehouse**

Next day the four new Ghostbusters meet each other for the first time in the entrance area of the firehouse. Oscar falls in love with Julia, the moment he sees her. They meet at the exact spot, where Peter and Dana met thirty-three years before. They talk like two people in puppy love.

Oscar:" Hi."

Julia: "Hi."

Oscar: "I am Oscar… like the statue… and the Weiner."

Julia: "I am Julia… like the month."

Oscar: "Yeah, your name wins."

Ray Stantz: "Alright team, meet your new best friend and your fifth member, the proton pack with positron collider."

Max Klugger: "Is that the original 1984 model type or a later version, where the Legris banjos on the positron collider were replaced with nycoil banjos and the improvements were done to the nuclear particle accelerators cooling system?"

Ray Stantz: "This is actually the latest updated version from 1994, you see here the…."

More technical talk. Ray and Klugger have a mega tech-discussion, while the others just watch.

The new Ghostbusters have the gear on for target practice in the fire house cellar. Ray has painted a fire-resistant coat on all the cellar walls. Simon spots the oil painting from Ghostbusters II.

Simon Hardt: "Nice painting."

Peter Venkman: "Yes, once we were young and beautiful... just like you guys."

The new Ghostbusters stand with geeky smiles, blushing like little girls…except Oscar.

Ray lets a slow class-one apparition out of the containment unit.

Ray Stantz: "Ok, target practice. Let's see if you can catch this one."

The new team has big trouble with the unstable partical stream from the proton blaster, the weight of the proton pack and the cables of the traps. Even a class-one manifestation, is an enormous challenge. They all shout at each other, showing no teamwork or ideas. Hardt fires absolutely everywhere with his particle thrower. Klugger and Middle try to hold the entity, while Oscar's traps are all tangled in knots and intertwined with other stuff. He manages to get one trap free, but the totally tangled cable only gets the trap half the way to the apparition. They all look away, while the trap opens and totally misses the spirit. In the end they succeed, with a little help from Ray.

The new team is not impressed by the old, obsolete and destructive ways.

Oscar Barrett: "Man, these packs will kill our backs within a month and these cables get tangled up in themselves and everything around. In a high-pressure situation, this can be fatal."

Simon Hardt: "Besides that, the partical stream is very unstable to handle. No wonder you guys destroy so much, besides catching the target."

Ray Stantz: "Ok, let's try this again, open the trap."

Timothy Middle sighs: "Look Breakdance, Walkman and VHS. We do not use cables, Walky-talkies and nuclear driven tech anymore. In short, more success with less collateral damage."

Klugger/Middle/Hardt construct new lightweight and clean energy driven proton packs, steadier controllable positron colliders, traps without cables (which stick to surfaces, twice as small and double the power), headphones for hand free communication and new uniforms.

Oscar circles Julia´s desk and tries to impress her. Like in a silent movie.

A funny moment with Slimmer as guinea pig for the new traps.

Ray Stantz: "Don't you worry Slimmer, you are not a lab rat. If you survive… pizza, ok?"

At the end of the montage, the new team has created colorful uniforms, similar to the 80´s cartoon version.

Peter Venkman: "Ray… I am having that dream again."

Simon Hardt: "These are SRC-uniforms with a superomniphobic coating. Watch this… Mr… slime… spud, please fly through me."

Slimmer flies through Simon´s uniform and he easily wipes the slime off his clothes.

Simon Hardt: "SRC... Stain-Resistant Clothing… even the underwear."

Peter Venkman: "You gonna need it."

Julia Kendricks: "Guys, Central Park. People have seen some weird… stuff, definitely for us. Floating and hostile."

Ray Stantz: "Alright guys, this is it. We move."

 **Central park**

The old and new team are in a rocky area of central park. Oscar´s name tag reads "Barrett". Middle takes the lead, while Oscar still has not found his leadership role and stays behind his team. Suddenly, a ghost attacks from behind a rock. Middle screams a girlish scream, as he passes out.

Simon Hardt to passed out Timothy: "Ok, let's see what this gear can do. Middle... please get out of the firing range."

He fires his proton blaster and with an "umf" he is thrown back by the blast and burns down a section of trees behind the ghost.

Max Klugger: "Volume two, confinement stream… remember… spirit class one till three-volume one, class four till six-volume two, seven and beyond-volume three. Short controlled blasts… do not overheat the packs."

Simon changes the volume setting on his proton blaster to two and blasts again.

Simon Hardt: "Got it"

Peter tries to help Oscar as well as he can, but Oscar refuses to listen to his vast knowledge. Typical father/son banter. Oscar looks angry at Peter, while using nose spray.

Peter Venkman: "You have to anticipate its next move, look for patterns and consider speed."

Oscar Barrett: "Ok, will you please let me do this myself? I get it...it is a mix of duck hunting and line fishing."

Peter Venkman: "Close, but ducks do not slime and fishes don´t throw you around."

Ray Stantz: "Listen to him, he has a lot of experience in that department."

Peter Venkman: "Thanks, Ray. Well, you learn by doing, one slime at a time."

This time the new team is cooler and with their new equipment in hand, they take charge. The new improved gear is effective, but something is still missing. The ghost is eventually caught, but they burn down some of the central park landscape.

Timothy Middle has come to himself: "It appeared too quickly… I could not anticipate it behind the rock.. How far are you with your brainchild, Simon?"

Simon Hardt: "The prototype is almost ready, just a few adjustments. Should be a matter of a few work hours."

Ray Stantz: "Let's split up and see, if more ghosts roam the area. New team, go east."

The new team encounters some old-school Emo kids (Listen to MCR "ghost of you"). Oscar almost blasts them, thinking they are ghosts and radios Ray.

Oscar Barrett: "No supernatural activity here, we just encountered some retro Emos."

Ray Stantz: "… Emus?!"

Oscar Barrett: "Not the bird... the trend."

Ray Stantz: "… Meet us back at the south entrance, over."

 **Firehouse**

The guys return to the firehouse and encounter a frantic Julia. She is covered in slime and holding a smocking neutrona wand in her hand.

Julia Kendricks: "The phone has not stopped ringing, since you left. It looks like the whole city is affected."

Winston Zeddemore: "What happened here, Julia?"

Julia Kendricks: "We had visitors… I don't want to talk about it, but thank god we kept the obsolete gear!"

Ray Stantz: "Something big is happening, we need to find Egon… now."

Oscar Barrett: "Wow, I mean, where is this Tiamat hiding him?"

Max Klugger: "The ghost dimension, but how and where to access it?"

Winston Zeddemore: "Usually, we follow the slime."

Peter Venkman: "Well, did anyone see any slime recently?"

Middle talks from the background: "Guys, before you do anything, give me and Simon a few hours to fine-tune some devices we are working on, ok? It is really important."

Ray Stantz Looking at Peter: "Alright Middle, but be quick about it, ok!? I know where the entrance is."

Montage, which shows how people are being pestered by ghosts. A sarcastic take on NYC lifestyle in 2018.

Ghost-tourist take up the entire sidewalk, blocking people.

People throw trash in an overfilled trash disposal. Thrash-monster is created.

Train packed with ghosts hold at station. The door opens. Ghosts look at a living person… living person looks at the ghosts. After three second living person steps into the train.

A line of ghost-rats stops traffic, while in the background the trash-monster chases people.

 **55 central park west** (Eerie music)

It's windy outside the building as Ecto-1 and a Taxicab, with the new team, stops in front of it.

Peter to Ray: "Well thought, Grasshopper. Your intuition serves you well."

Ray Stantz: "It has to be here. Tiamat is gonna use the same "antenna" as Gozer did, but we destroyed the portal. There is no way anything can come through now."

 **Taxi cab**

Taxi Driver: "That'll be 12, 75."

Timothy Middle: "Are you not just a little surprised to have such unusual customers in your cap?"

Taxi Driver: "I've been driving this city for twenty years. What do you think?"

 **Inside the Building**

Stairs again! The old team looks exhausted at them, while the new team looks confused.

Oscar Barrett: "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Peter Venkman: "You young people need the exercise. We see you upstairs."

Max Klugger: "The elevator is a high risk environment, if…"

Peter through his teeth: "I said, see you upstairs!"

The top of the building is very windy. The old Ghostbusters look fresh and gung-ho, while the members of the new team barely can catch their breath. They see an odd gap, where the Gozer portal once stood. This gap connects the ghost dimension with our world and that's where the newly sighted spirits have come from. No danger seems to reflect from the gab, as they carefully approach it.

Winston Zeddemore: "What is that?"

Ray Stantz: "It looks like a gap in the fabric of space and time itself. We must have created it, back when we crossed the streams and destroyed the portal. The explosions must have been so immense, that we created a tiny rift, which has widened itself during the last three decades. Incredible…"

Peter Venkman: "I hate when that happens."

Ray Stantz: "Ok team, graduation time… here we go."

 **Ghost dimension**

Carefully they enter the ghost dimension through the man-sized gap. It is very calm and without any sound. It's a dimension consisting of floating pieces of soil (much like the video game/cartoons). On the horizon they see fire, where they think Tiamat roams.

On their way a ghost, who could possibly alarm Tiamat, is sensed and eliminated behind a wall by Middle and Hardt's new gadgets. Timothy Middle has created a device, that senses and detects ghost's white noise before visual contact and Simon Hardt has constructed T-Ray goggles for spotting ghost´s ectoplasmic outline through solid material.

Klugger takes charge, while Oscar still is unclear about his role in the new team.

Timothy looks at his sensor device: "Ok, we have pulse here, Simon takes a look around."

Simon puts on his new goggles: "Gentlemen, now you will see the future of this business."

Max Klugger looks at his device: "It's a class-five vapor. Oscar, go left - confinement stream. Simon, is it moving?

Simon Hardt looks through his goggles: "All good, no movement. I have a trap."

Oscar Venkman: "Delta Wave-Full Stream or Gamma Wave-Force Five?"

Max Klugger: "Delta waves… full stream… volume two. I am on your right. Oscar, on my mark you go. I cover you from this side, so it won't get away. Everybody... one, two, go."

The new team works smoothly and effectively, not erratic and impulsive like the old one. The ghost is caught without any screaming and sound. The old team looks impressed and confident, that they choose the right people to pass the torch onto.

Peter holds out his hand for a high five: "Nice shooting, Tex. You have the steadiness of a full-time pro."

Oscar smiles and high-fives him: "Thanks."

Winston Zeddemore: "Well, no surprises around corners and behind walls for these guys."

They stealth onward without any resistance. Seeing many strange things. At club 27, Ghost Jim Morrison is thrown out of a bar window. Ghost Einstein and Ghost Copernicus are talking theoretical geometry, while playing "ghost-pool". Suddenly they encounter ghost Walter Peck and ghost Jack Hardemeyer, who have a heated discussion about bureaucratic nonsense.

Peter Venkman: "Not natural causes!"

Because the ghost dimension consists of floating pieces of soil, the Ghostbuster move by "catching" ground with a hook gun and lines (brought by the new team).

Finally, they get to Tiamat. A lizard like female-shaped entity, with snake like creatures growing on her back shoulders. The environment looks like a Dante's Inferno meets Manhattan Times Square. Through this hellish urban area Tiamat is seen from a distance, walking towards the Ghostbusters. Her two terror birds are by her side and behind her floats an ectoplasmic power bubble, in which Egon is imprisoned.

The new team waits in hiding. That way Tiamat will think, she is only confronted by three original Ghostbusters.

Tiamat: "You like the place? It's just a sketch! Soon your world will be engulfed in it. I have learned about you humans and your swords of fire (Pointing at the partical throwers). But Volguus Zildrohar was weak, the Carpathian sorcerer was weak and the sub creature called Ivo Shandor was weak. Your companion (pointing at Egon) will help me free all lost souls from your prison and he will create a new portal… eternally unlocked. I will free and connect this dimension with your realm and after the destruction of your world... out of the ash… I'll build immaculateness. You have been worthy adversaries for gods and godlike creatures. Join me and I will make YOU gods!"

Winston Zeddemore: "Well Ray, then you can always say "Yes" to the "Are you a god?" question."

Ray Stantz: "It's been more than thirty years, will I never hear the end of it?"

Peter speaks to Tiamat: "That sounds great and although the trustworthiness of giant lizard woman is well known… Oscar, blast her."

The new team blasts Tiamat. In her surprise and rage, she transforms into her five-headed ghost dragon form, smashing everything in her way.

The original Ghostbusters are busy fighting off Tiamat's terror birds. Their old equipment is too busted and would be no match against Tiamat.

Oscar and his team do not think they can handle Tiamat on their own and wait for the old team. But they are all sitting ducks that way.

Peter boosts them on, while fighting the terror birds.

Peter Venkman: "Go get her, Oscar!"

Oscar Venkman: "All right… Peter… You are my father!"

They take each other's hand. (Emotional moment)

The new team pulls itself together for a showdown. Tiamat swings her tale at Oscar, but Middle saves him at the last moment.

Timothy Middle: "Are you alright?"

Oscar Venkman: "Yeah, thanks… Alright, let's fry this broad!"

Oscar is angry and begins to show leadership qualities, as he leads his team against the beast.

Oscar Venkman: "Klugger right, Middle next to me, Simon left. Everyone takes a side-head and give it solid controlled blasts. Volume three. Grab your wand!"

Everybody: "Grabbing!"

Oscar Venkman: "Insert second penis reference!"

Everybody, as they turn to volume three: "Inserting!"

Oscar Venkman: "Now let´s show this…"

Timothy screams, as fires his neutrona wand "Avada Kedavra!"

The others blast their neutron wands too, intimidated by Timothy´s sudden furry. They are pushed back by the enormous firepower, but regain their foothold. They force Tiamat into a corner, while the old team defeat the terror birds and rescue Egon (put him in a trap for safety)

Ray Stantz: "Tell us later how it feels to be inside one of these, ok? (Showing the trap)"

Egon Spengler: "I will make a full report about my feelings."

The four new Ghostbuster show anger and fury, while Oscar has problems with his fogged glasses.

Max Klugger: "Anti-Fog substances: Hydrophilic polymers… hydrogels… Gelatin… nanoparticles…"

Oscar Venkman: "Five-headed dragon… then talk."

Winston to Peter: "Should we help them.?"

Peter Venkman: "No… they got it."

The new team blasts the four heads and then they join together (not crossing streams) blasting the fifth main head, turning Tiamat back to her humanoid-like form.

Oscar Venkman: "Everybody, main head now. It's working, keep blasting."

Ray screams: "Oscar, throw four traps! You guys need to tear her into four parts."

The new team throws four traps on four walls and "rip" Tiamat into four pieces, never to return.

The ghost dimension shakes like an earthquake. The Ghostbusters run in big haste over the floating ground pieces to exit the gap. It is closing rapidly, threatening to trap them in the ghost dimension forever.

Ray Stantz: "Move! We need to hurry… fast. The gap is closing!"

Everyone makes it out and Oscar saves Peter in the last second, before the gap closes forever.

Ray Stantz: "Well, we will never see that damn dimension again. Oscar, these four traps symbolize earth, water, fire and air. You must contain these traps in those four elements, so that Tiamat never can return. You guys are now the guardians. Keep an eye on these traps and check up on them once and awhile."

The four traps will be in four secure places across New York City: "Empire state of mind" by Jay Z and Alicia Key´s is playing:

One: Trinity Church Cemetery (earth), two: Holy trinity Lutheran church water-font (water), three: Eternal Flame Falls (fire) and four: Freedom tower spire (air)

Oscar Venkman: "Ok, that should do it, adios crazy… lizard… queen."

Ray Stantz: "There should still be a large amount of ghost, who got through the gap and are roaming the city. You guys should have enough on your plate, for the next upcoming weeks."

Winston Zeddemore: "What about Egon.?"

Ray looks at the trap and smiles: "I know the perfect place."

 **Casper the friendly ghost's home**

Egon lives a "house ghost" existence in Casper's home, with access to his science stuff. The house is located not too far away from a Twinkie factory. The three original Ghostbusters take their farewell with Egon. No sad goodbye, but humors.

Egon Spengler: "Well, this will be sufficient for now."

Peter Venkman: "And no self-probing."

Winston Zeddemore: "See you around, Egon."

Ray to Casper's uncles (while pointing at his partical thrower) "...and remember, we are only one phone call away."

 **Firehouse**

Oscar and Peter embrace each other.

Peter Venkman: "You did well, kid. Dana will be proud of you."

Oscar Venkman: "Well, I am proud to be a Ghostbuster. I will see you and mom as soon as we fixed the city."

Ray gives Oscar the keys to the fire house and Ecto-1.

Ray Stantz: "… I think we keep the car."

Oscar smiles: "Good!"

In the background the new Ecto-1 appears. Oscar bought it used from his old boss at Crestwood Cremation and Funeral Services and Klugger, Hardt and Middle have redesigned and reconstructed it.

Slimmer comes with the job (but receives a special raincoat, so he won't slime everywhere) and Ray gives Klugger his signed Egon Spengler action figure back.

Janine's and Egon's estranged daughter Emma shows up at the firehouse (like Dana the first time). She wants to join the Ghostbusters and get to know her father. She is a science and logistical genius.

Emma Spengler: "Is this the Ghostbusters residence?"

Oscar Venkman: "Yes, it is, who are you?"

Emma Spengler: "Hi, I'm Emma, Emma Spengler. Egon Spengler is my father, is he here?"

Oscar Venkman: "No, sorry… it's a long story."

Emma Spengler: "I saw you guys are hiring. I would like to give it a shot and at the same time get to know my father a bit better. Do you still need some manpower?"

Oscar smiles: "Your name is already on the uniform… conglaturation!"

Fade out and days later. We see the fire house from the outside and hear Julia Kendricks yell inside:

Julia Kendricks: "We got another one!"

Five persons slide down the pole. The lockers are opened, and the view focuses on the chest area, where the name tags state: Venkman, Hardt, Middle, Klugger and Spengler.

On the roof Timothy Middle (Vihaan Singh) and Emma Spengler take the Ecto-2 helicopter. The garage door opens and before the Ghostbuster can floor Ecto-1, Julia runs up to the car and makes a hand gesture to roll down a window, while the pumped Ghostbusters look at her. Julia hands Oscar ear warmers, showing they are a couple. Finally, the new Ecto-1 drives out of the fire house and the picture freezes. Busboys sing and fade to black.

For Harold.

End Credits while Billy Joel is singing "NY State of mind".


End file.
